Caminar junto a él
by Wind'sDream
Summary: Pese a todos sus esfuerzos no había podido ayudarle y había sufrido. Pero él no la culpaba, al contrario... le estaba agradecido. OneShot NaruHina.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es el primer NaruHina que hago. Me gustan las historias creibles y esta está ambientada después de la reunión de los 5 Kages y antes de que Naruto conozca a Killer Bee.**

**Disfrutadla.**

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

No había podido salvarle. Había entrenado durante meses, años, exigiéndose a sí misma de forma excesiva. Quería ser como él, pues no sólo le gustaba... le admiraba. Admiraba su forma de ser, tan espontánea, alegre, escandalosa, impaciente. Admiraba su forma de pensar, su voluntad de hierro, su valentía y el amor que esparcía a su alrededor, Y ese poder tan extraordinario: el poder de hacer que la gente cambiara y le siguiera. Así era Naruto, y antes de que ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera, Hinata ya sentía que él era especial. En silencio, siempre lo había reconocido y amado sin darle importancia a su extraña reputación o a sus defectos, pues los amaba también. Amaba la forma en la que había caido en su hechizo, en la que la había cambiado. Pero no había podido salvarle. Pese a todo su esfuerzo.

Naruto había derrotado a Pain... pero a costa de descontrolarse y casi ser gobernado por el demonio en su interior. Y fue por su culpa.

Hinata le había dicho lo que sentía, se le había confesado y estaba orgullosa por ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente frente a la fran fuerza de los enemigos y a su desnivel conforme a Naruto. Pero él era su ejemplo, y Hinata le seguiría. Continuaría entrenando día tras día y jamás se arrepentiría ni retiraría sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su camino del ninja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto paseaba por la aldea en construcción. Iba pensando en Sasuke. Al encontrarse con él, supo que si se enfrentaban morirían ambos. Recordó el esfuerzo de Sakura por detenerle. Le había dicho que le quería. Obviamente era cierto, pero no exacto. Sakura no le quería de la forma que se quiere a una pareja. Quería protegerlo, sin embargo seguía amando a Sasuke y Naruto sabía que ella se torturaba por ese hecho. Aun así no podía dejar de sentir enfado hacia ella por lo que había hecho.

Naruto se detuvo frente a una arboleda y echó un vistazo entre la maleza. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Se movía como si flotara, deslizando suavemente las puntas de sus pies sobre la tierra, girando envuelta en suaves mechones de cabellos azulados. Bailaba sobre la ingravidez describiendo fugaces arcos con sus brazos. Naruto se descubrió admirando la belleza de aquella visión angelical. De pronto paró.

Hinata se volteó asustada y Naruto salió de detrás de los árboles con una boba sonrisa en la cara rascándose la nuca.

-Hola Hinata.

-Naruto-kun.

Hinata, helada y sin saber qué decir, apartó los ojos del rostro del chico.

-¿Estás entrenando?

-Sí. La otra vez no pude hacer nada y... ¡quiero ser más fuerte! ¡Como tú, Naruto-kun!

Hinata apretó los puños y le miró a los ojos. Realmente quería que Naruto la reconociera, como hacía con Sakura. A veces Hinata sentía envidia de la facilidad de la chica para atraer la atención de Naruto. Una gota de agua calló en la mejilla del chico. Pronto, se le unieron muchas otras que fueron cubriendo las verdes hojas de los árboles. Naruto sonrió ante el comentario de la chica justo antes de acordarse de lo que había pasado durante la batalla contra Pain.

Todas aquellas palabras que Hinata le había dicho, le hicieron sentirse especial, querido. Nunca nadie había expresado esos sentimientos por él. ¿Cómo podían dos confesiones ser tan diferentes? Una con buena intención, pero engañosa, y la otra tan sincera, inesperada y valiente que Naruto no había podido hacer otra cosa que quedarse callado.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Hinata susurrando con la mirada fija en el suelo.- Fue por mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Naruto dando un paso hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que la empapada Hinata estaba llorando.

-Yo provoqué que te convirtieras en Kyübi. No pude ayudarte y además...

Hinata sollozaba violentamente. Tanto su voz como su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar. No tanto por el frío como por la tristeza que la recorría y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que hacía mella en su espíritu. Las lágrimas de la joven se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia. La ropa y el pelo se le pegaban al cuerpo otorgándole una imagen frágil, apagada.

-... además te hice sufrir, perdiste el control...

Naruto no podía soportar ver llorar a la gente. Y menos a Hinata, la persona que le reconocía y le apoyaba... y él nunca parecía ver. Todo ese tiempo a la sombra y él, tan estúpido como siempre, no se había dado cuenta. Pudo entender cómo se sentía Hinata, sola.

-...Todo por mi culpa... lo siento, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata...

Estaba tan bonita, desamparada, pensando que era culpa suya cuando en realidad todo lo que había hecho era demostrarle cariño. Naruto siguió sus impulsos y la abrazó con fuerza. Queriendo borrar las lágrimas de aquella chica, que le miraba y le seguía, que entrenaba cada día y no podía creer en sí misma. Hinata no esperaba aquel abrazo y de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su espalda y el olor de Naruto muy cerca. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, y él le apretaba con más fuerza.

-¿Sabes, Hinata? Tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie la tiene. Tú me diste fuerzas para luchar con tus palabras. Me ayudaste a no rendirme. Es gracias a tí que pude vencer a Pain. A tí y a todos los que me habeis aceptado. Gracias.

Poco a poco, Hinata dejó de temblar y Naruto aflojó el abrazo. La miró a los ojos, abiertos como platos y le enjugó las lágrimas con el dedo sonriendo.

-Hinata. Nos haremos fuertes juntos.

Ella no habló, él no dejó de sonreir. Se separó de ella lentamente y agitó el brazo en el aire en señal de despedida.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Los rayos de sol se filtraron entre las copas de los árboles, mientras, Hinata, supo que había conseguido comenzar a caminar junto a Naruto.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme.**


End file.
